Amour caché
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Amour caché, âmes tapies et coeurs brisés. couple : HPHG enfin... ils aimeraient bien. Triste... vous êtes prévenus. Happy end dans un autre chapitre, peut être.


**Amour caché**

auteur : Zejabel-sama

base : Harry Potter

couple : HP-HG (enfin... ils aimeraient bien)

résumé : amour caché, âmes tapies et coeur brisés.

note de l'auteur : Cette fic a été commencée un soir où j'étais d'humeur joyeuse. Ce devait être un court récit de moins de mille mots, avec un happy-end... ça devait. La fic a été terminé un soir, enfin une nuit, où je n'étais pas de bonne humeur...

* * *

Hermione et Ron cherchaient désespérément Harry. Le brun était introuvable depuis qu'il était monté au dortoir prendre un cahier qu'il avait oublié. Il avait déjà manqué un cours de métamorphose et n'avait donné aucune excuse. A personne. Même pas à ses amis. 

Ron entraîna Hermione vers une partie reculée du château, pensant que le Survivant s'y serait peut-être caché. Il avait l'air étrange depuis quelques jours déjà, tout le temps stressé et à chercher à s'éloigner des gens, en particulier de ses amis. La jeune fille se laissa entraîner par le rouquin, essoufflée et les joues rougies par le manque d'oxygène. Ron s'arrêta devant une petite porte dissimulée par une statue.

- Je suis déjà venu ici, avec Harry. Derrière il y a une sorte de petite pièce. Il s'y est peut-être caché.

A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'il ouvrit la porte doucement. Il entra, tenant Hermione par le poignet. Plus ils avançaient, plus la pénombre grandissait. La jeune fille se résigna et sortit sa baguette.

- Lumos, murmura-t-elle.

Une faible lueur sortit de la baguette et éclaira les environs, permettant aux deux adolescents de voir où ils mettaient les pieds. Ron poussa un hurlement et se précipita dans les bras d'Hermione, tremblant. Une petite araignée tissait sa toile juste devant eux.

Une lumière vive fut braquée sur les deux Griffondors. Ron enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine d'Hermione. Tremblant, il ferma les yeux de toute ses forces et serra la jeune fille. Hermione, rouge de gêne, n'arriva pas à donner une excuse convenable à la personne qui se trouvait en face, ni à repousser Ron.

La baguette tomba à terre, replongeant les adolescents dans la pénombre. Un bruit de course. L'individu qui les avait surpris venait de partir en courrant. Ron releva la tête, serrant toujours la jeune fille..

- C'était... qui... ?

- Aucune idée, mais si on ne se dépêche pas de partir d'ici on aura des problèmes.

- D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner.

Les deux adolescents, le rouge aux joues, s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Ron précéda Hermione et hâta le pas en direction du couloir. La jeune fille s'arrêta, le temps de ramasser la baguette abandonnée. Elle la regarda. C'était...

¤

¤ ¤

Hermione rattrapa Ron, le teint pâle. Ils avancèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la grande salle et entrèrent. Ils rejoignirent très vite la table de leur maison.

- HARRY ?! hurla Ron, ce qui fit se retourner tous les élèves de la salle.

- Salut, répondit l'interpellé, d'une voix monocorde, avant de se replonger dans sa conversation.

Ron le regarda, étonné, debout dans l'allée. Il ne bougea pas, ne comprenant pas la réaction du brun. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et sur Hermione, à ses côtés.

- Ron, assieds-toi, lui souffla Hermione.

Le rouquin obtempéra et Hermione s'assit à côté de lui. Le repas se passa dans le calme. Quand tous furent bien repus, ils se dirigèrent vers les salles communes, pour prendre leurs affaires de cours de l'après-midi.

Pour leur plus grand bonheur, les Griffondors allaient avoir leur cours commun de potion avec les Serpentards. Harry sortit le premier de la salle commune, sous le regard étonné de ses camarades de maison. Ron essaya de le rattraper afin qu'il s'explique, quand Hermione lui demanda de la rejoindre. La jeune fille était accroupie par terre et semblait chercher quelque chose sous les fauteuils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ron ! Il faut que tu m'aides, dit la jeune fille, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Sentant le rouge lui monter au joue, le rouquin détourna le regard et hocha de la tête, incapable de formuler une réponse.

- J'avais posé une plume sur cette table. Elle a du tomber.

Ron commença à regarder sous les fauteuils. Il cherchait frénétiquement. Rien.

- Tu es...

Hermione avait disparu.

¤

¤ ¤

Hermione traversa le couloir et pesta contre les escaliers qui faisaient tout pour la retenir. Quand enfin ils daignèrent la laisser passer, elle pressa le pas. Elle arriva dans un couloir désert, devant une statue. L'endroit où elle était venue quelques heures plus tout avec Ron. Regardant autour d'elle pour être sure que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle ouvrit lentement la porte du passage dissimulé.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Quelqu'un cherchait quelque chose. La personne s'était retournée en entendant la porte se refermer. Le noir était total.

- Harry.

¤

¤ ¤

Ron regarda autour de lui, abasourdi.

- Hermione ?

- Elle est partie il y a dix bonnes minutes, lui dit un des rouge et or.

Ron se releva et soupira. Elle avait du retrouver sa plume et se dépêcher d'aller en cours, pour ne pas être en retard. Il se décida donc à la retrouver aux cachots.

¤

¤ ¤

Harry releva la tête, entendant son nom.

- Lumos, fit la jeune fille afin d'éclairer son visage et celui du brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec ce _cher_ Ron ?

- Tu vas sûrement avoir besoin de ça.

Elle lui lança sa baguette et partit en courant, les yeux embués de larmes. Harry resta un moment sans réagir, dans le noir. Puis il ramassa sa baguette, se releva et sortit. Il gagna les cachots, l'air maussade et pensif, sans se préoccuper des autres élèves qui le bousculaient dans les couloirs pour ne pas être en retard.

¤

¤ ¤

Ron attendait devant la pièce sombre. Ni Hermione, ni Harry n'étaient là. _Qu'est-ce qui se passait donc dans ce château ?! _Soudain, il vit la jeune fille arriver, essoufflée et les yeux humides.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle l'ignora et entra dans les cachots. Ron la suivit et s'installa à côté d'elle, passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

- Hermione.

Harry arriva quelques instants plus tard. Ce qu'il vit lui serra le coeur. Il détourna le regard de ses amis et alla s'asseoir plus loin. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put sur ce cours qu'il détestait, et se dépêcha de sortir à la fin de l'heure.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent le brun passer devant eux sans leur adresser un seul regard. Ron se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-...

- C'est de ta faute !

La jeune fille pressa le pas. Ron se retrouva de nouveau seul, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il retourna à la salle commune de sa maison et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, en soupirant. _Qu'est-ce qui se passait donc dans ce château ?!_

¤

¤ ¤

- Harry, appela Hermione, voyant le brun pousser la statue pour gagner le passage.

Le garçon ne se retourna pas et ouvrit la petite porte. Hermione soupira et pressa le pas. La porte se refermait lorsqu'elle la bloqua. Harry lui lança un regard noir avant de s'enfoncer dans le noir. La jeune fille le suivit, éclairant son chemin avec sa baguette.

- Arrête de me suivre ! hurla le garçon, la voix tremblante.

- Harry, tu fais erreur.

- Hermione, laisse moi et va rejoindre Ron !

Harry sentait sa gorge se serrer en disant ses mots. Hermione s'immobilisa. Elle pouvait sentir toute la détresse du garçon. La même que la sienne. L'obscurité se fit plus forte. Le silence survint à son tour. Personne ne bougea ni ne parla pendant quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité aux deux Griffondors.

¤

¤ ¤

- Harry, tenta la jeune fille, brisant le silence trop pesant.

Le garçon soupira, sans même tourner la tête.

- Harry, tu ne me facilites pas les choses en agissant comme ça.

Elle s'approcha en direction du garçon et mit une main sur son épaule.

- Va-t-en, souffla-t-il.

Hermione ne bougea pas. Harry se retourna et repoussa le bras de la jeune fille.

- Va-t-en, je te déteste !

Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Des larmes de rage, de colère envers Ron, envers Hermione, et surtout envers lui qui n'avait pas su dire les simples mots qui sonnaient comme une évidence dans son coeur. "Je t'aime" trois mots si simples et pourtant si durs à dire.

* * *

Si j'en ai envie, j'écrirai peut-être une suite, avec probablement un happy-end, enfin, pas forcé... Moi qui voulait écrire une fic joyeuse... LOL

Ca vous a plu ?


End file.
